


Not Exactly Your Guardian Angel

by IRL_Nagito



Series: come and kiss me with a smile [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Komaeda Nagito, Gift Giving, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, M/M, Past Character Death, Secret Crush, Ultimate Lucky Student Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Rumor has it there’s a haunting at Hope’s Peak.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: come and kiss me with a smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136504
Comments: 31
Kudos: 231





	Not Exactly Your Guardian Angel

It’d been years since his death, but he still wasn’t tired of this place.

There was never a dull day with the Ultimates of Hope’s Peak Academy, someone always causing a ruckus of some sort with their talent in a beautiful display of the barely-controlled chaos of one who hadn’t yet gained full control of their wondrous abilities.

Nagito was, at the moment, sitting in one of the empty desks in the classroom of class 77-B, watching the living people around him shout and be merry. The Ultimate Breeder had brought in a bear, much to the Ultimate Princess’s delight and the Ultimate Mechanic’s despair, and the Ultimate Team Leader and Ultimate Gymnast were once again engaged in a fierce arm-wrestling contest. Most of the others had gathered around to watch that, or were sitting within small groups and talking.

The former Ultimate Lucky Student glanced to the other empty seat and frowned, brows furrowing. That was the spot of his favorite this year, but he seemed to be absent this morning.

With a flash of thought, barely a smidge of will put towards it, he found himself back in the Ultimate’s dormitories, at the base of the stairwell where he had taken his last breath. 

He ascended those familiar stairs silently, and soon found himself at that Ultimate’s door. 

Stepping through, Nagito found the room to be dark, the only light being what could curl itself around the edges of the blackout curtains the room’s inhabitant had installed.

Said inhabitant was burrowed into his bed, only a familiar, errant bundle of brown hair visible from the blankets. 

Upon closer inspection, he seemed to have most likely tripped over the plug of his alarm clock, as it was pulled from the socket, and so it hadn’t gone off. Nagito chuckled to himself and delicately picked it up with a bit of willpower and plugged it back in. 

Immediately, the clock went off and the brunet startled, limbs flailing under the covers.

“Shit,“ Hajime Hinata growled as he glanced at the clock and flung the covers off, “Shit, I knew it felt off when I woke up and the alarm hadn’t gone off, fuck—”

Nagito chuckled at him, watching with great amusement as he began rifling through his drawers for his uniform and the like before bolting to the bathroom. 

From what the ghost had gathered, Hajime was this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student, but his luck worked much differently than Nagito’s own.

It would be more apt to say Ultimate Good Luck Charm, as his luck wasn’t inwardly focused, but rather one that affected those near him, granting them good luck for a short amount of time. 

He had actually been scouted, as he had been seen accompanying a friend  _ very  _ reluctantly to some sort of gambling event. That friend had breezed through every round while he was there, but as soon as Hajime left for the bathroom, that streak came to an end and he lost almost everything. It only looked up again once Hajime was back and that friend of his gave him what looked to be an amicable pat on the back.

The boy himself, however, wasn’t the luckiest.

He frequently found little things going wrong for him, mild inconveniences that built up over time to become major inconveniences, and Nagito found himself genuinely surprised that he wasn’t missing at least a finger. 

Hajime stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed in his Main Course uniform and as freshened as he apparently managed in the little time he allowed himself, and grabbed his school bag, rushing out the door and towards the stairs.

Nagito followed the brunet, a nervous feeling overtaking him as Hajime rushed down the stairs that had done he himself in, but, in the end, that fear was thankfully unfounded, as Hajime found himself with a shoelace caught in the dorm’s front door rather than with a neck sickeningly askew.

Once Nagito was sure Hajime was safe in the classroom, surrounded by the classmates that were all so fond of him, he smiled and took his leave.

Wandering the grounds as he often did, he stopped by the flowers and picked the blossom he found he liked best, a white one with delicate petals and a soft scent.

It had taken him a few years after his death to get the hang of his newfound incorporeality, but he’d practiced much once he’d learned the basics. At this point, it wasn’t difficult to levitate, or to hold things, or to appear to people, though the latter he had learned accidentally.

With a smile and a bit of effort, he floated up to the window of class 77-B, slipping a hand through the glass to unlock and open it. Nagito entered and bounced the flower a little to imitate a breeze, he brought it to rest on Hajime’s desk with a gentle hand.

The brunet watched the blossom with raised brows and bright eyes, mouth slightly agape with a measure of a smile. He’d become used to these small bouts of what he thought to be good luck, though in reality it was Nagito’s silent encouragement. 

Hajime picked up the little, white bloom with his fingers, twirling it softly as if mystified. “I guess I do still have a little luck of my own on my side,” he murmured, and Nagito felt warm.


End file.
